


Not the first time

by chocoprompt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking Games, Fluff, Getting Together, Hints to depression, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, also the drinking is pretty light but just in case, there's no angst at all i think so you're safe to go :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoprompt/pseuds/chocoprompt
Summary: 5 times Bokuto and Akaashi slept together and the first time when they began dating.





	Not the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! this wasn't supposed to be so long, but I think it turned out okay! I have recently fallen into haikyuu!! hell again and I got a math exam tomorrow but I couldn't care less woops my heart was yelling at me to write these two and I complied. That being said, hope you enjoy!! Sorry for any mistakes you may encounter and I hope you have a great day! :)

1\. Bus trip

The first time it happens, Akaashi isn’t particularly aware of it. Akaashi’s the only first-year student at the volleyball club, but surprisingly he was accepted pretty quickly. He isn’t a regular yet, but it seems Bokuto has taken a quick liking to him, and Akaashi’s not sure yet what that means. They’re now going home from an exhausting weekend of volleyball games, of louds _“Akaashi, toss to me!”_ until late and, more than anything, of being surrounded by people at all times. To say he’s exhausted would be an understatement. Akaashi rests his head against the bus’ window and watches as some of his teammates start getting in while others are still saying goodbye. His gaze falls on Bokuto and Akaashi can’t help but smile softly as he sees him laughing and patting someone from another team whose name Akaashi cannot remember on the back.

“Tired?” A voice says from his side, and Akaashi’s eyes turn to the source. Yukie is staring at him, eyebrow raised, and Akaashi has to make an effort to avoid yawning, but she seems to see through him anyway.

“A bit,” Akaashi replies, and Yukie only nods. She offers him one of the blankets she’s carrying, and Akaashi takes it, “Thank you.”

“I want one too!” Komi screams, and Yukie chuckles in response before turning around to talk with him. Akaashi extends the blanket so it covers his legs and half his chest, and he returns his eyes to the window, but he doesn’t even have time to think before someone collapses in the seat next to him.

“Akaashi! I didn’t know you had come here already!”

Akaashi sighs; at least he pronounces his name the right way now, “I didn’t know you were looking for me, Bokuto-san.”

“Well, I wasn’t, but it would have been good to know!”

Akaashi doesn’t know what to say to that, so he doesn’t say anything at all. It seems, though, that everyone is on the bus already, because the motor stars rumbling. Akaashi yawns, laughing slightly when Bokuto follows.

“’m tired,” Bokuto says after he finishes yawning.

“I’m not surprised.”

“Hm.” Is all Bokuto answers. They fall into silence, neither comfortable or uncomfortable, just a tired one. Akaashi’s now facing Bokuto, and he cannot for the life of him stop looking at him, even when the wind spiker’s eyelids start falling closed. Akaashi’s own close a few minutes later, his head resting against the window. He lets the sound of the bus lull him into a state of sleep. A few hours later, Akaashi wakes up to a body tucked on his side, a breath against his neck. Eyes closed, and still sleepily, he readjusts them both slowly and quietly so they’re more comfortable, and goes back to sleep.

2\. Sick

Honestly, Akaashi thinks somberly, if someone had told him a few days prior that becoming the vice-captain would require visiting Bokuto when he’s sick, then he would have thought about it (except, not really: Akaashi’s starting to believe he would follow him everywhere). Akaashi knocks his door, and Bokuto’s mother opens the door.

“Oh, Akaashi-kun! I didn’t know you were coming,” She greets him with a nod, which Akaashi returns. He bits back the ‘ _I didn’t know either’_ on his tongue and stops as she steps aside and lets him inside. It isn’t the first time Akaashi has been on Bokuto’s house and he knows his way around.

“I’m going to, uh,” Akaashi points to Bokuto’s room, “see Bokuto-san.”

His mother only nods and Akaashi starts heading to his room, hands fidgeting. Akaashi’s usually more polite, but he can’t help feeling a bit of resentment towards both Bokuto’s parents. They expect too much of him, ignoring his health, though Akaashi can only wish it’s not purposefully done. He reaches the door and opens it, and it seems the only source of light is coming with Akaashi, because the lights are off and the curtains are closed. Akaashi bites his lip to avoid making any sound at the smell because it’s definitely too packed. He closes the door again, waits for a second for his eyes to get accustomed to the dark, and once they are, he moves towards the bed. He sits next to Bokuto, and Akaashi knows he’s awake from the way he covers his face with the blanket so the only visible part is his hair, as though wanting to disappear.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says, voice gentle, and that at least earns him a pair of eyes to focus on him, “What do you need?”

Bokuto merely shakes his head, and Akaashi sighs, knowing he won’t get an answer today. So, he acts on instinct, for once in his life, “Move over.”

“What?” Bokuto croaks, voice hoarse. Akaashi bits his lip and resists the urge to fidget.

“Just do it, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto does and, as soon as Akaashi has room, he starts lifting up the blanket, ignoring Bokuto’s wide eyes as he gets inside and lays down next to him. They’re now facing each other, and Akaashi has known Bokuto for a year, even though it feels like more, and he knows what’s wrong with him. Slowly, to let Bokuto know and guess his next move, he lifts his hand and starts caressing Bokuto’s hair, massaging slowly, watching as Bokuto’s eyes close and he melts into the touch. Akaashi smiles softly, ignoring the part of his brain who’s telling him that, even if a relief, he cannot help Bokuto completely. In truth, Akaashi knows this, but he’s going to do the most he can to aid him anyway.

“Come here,” Akaashi murmurs sometime later when the muscles of his arm have long started to ache from the position. Bokuto complies, and Akaashi lets him rest his head against his chest. It isn’t long until he feels Bokuto’s breath evening out, and Akaashi feels his own following suit. Before falling asleep, though, Akaashi presses a light kiss to the top of Bokuto’s head, and it is in that moment that he realizes that vice-captain or not, he would have come to help Bokuto anyway.

3\. Sleepover

Akaashi isn’t one of those we-need-to-bond people. If he spends time with people and they end up becoming friends, then that’s great. If they don’t, it’s alright as well. However, and as he is beginning to notice, the volleyball team doesn’t share his views on the matter, if the proposal of a sleepover is a thing to go by.

“We should do it, though! Imagine how fun it would be!” Bokuto screams after practice is over and everyone has decided to go have dinner together.

“I agree!” Konoha says, smirking.

“We should do it! What do you say, Akaashi?” Bokuto exclaims, making the setter sigh.

“Does what I think have any say in this, Bokuto-san?”

Sarukui lets out a loud laugh, “He has a point.”

“So, we’re doing it!” Bokuto settles, “And everyone’s going! Captain’s orders!”

Akaashi shakes his head and murmurs: “I should’ve tried saying no.”

Sarukui pats him on the back, “It’ll be fun!”

Akaashi finds himself, a few days later, in Komi’s house, sitting in a circle next to Bokuto and Washio as Konoha stands in the center after they have finished a movie and Konoha has proposed playing a drinking game, claiming that “anyone who dared to refuse would have a hard time tonight.”

“Okay! So, the first game we’re gonna be playing is ‘Never have I ever’,” Konoha smirks, “So, we just say statements on things we haven’t done, and those who have done it have to drink.” As if on cue, Komi comes in with cups, “We are lucky that our lovely Komi here,” Konoha continues, winking at him, “has quite a variety of alcohol, so take whichever you prefer.”

Akaashi clears his throat, mouth forming a smirk, “Is it even legal for you to have all this alcohol when you’re on your own?”

Komi laughs at that, “Theoretically, it’s my parents’, so I would say it is.” Then, Komi goes to the kitchen and comes back with a few bottles, varying from vodka to whiskey, with small cups which, as Komi explains, are lemon soda and cola. Onaga whistles, eyeing the whiskey, and Akaashi should probably be more worried at the fact that someone a year younger than him looks that eager to drink.

“Komi! I want vodka,” Bokuto says, licking his lips, and Komi raises his eyebrows but complies nonetheless. He also gives Bokuto a cup of lemon soda, and Akaashi watches as Bokuto mixes them together.

“I’ll have whiskey,” Akaashi adds, reaching forward for the bottle, and mixing it with cola. Once everyone is settled with their respective drinks, Konoha smirks, “Time for the game to begin! Who’s starting?”

“I’ll start,” Washio says, smirking, “Never have I ever done pictures in underwear .”

The whole room stays so still Akaashi can feel his heart beating loudly on his chest. Ever so slowly, Sarukui takes his cup and drowns a bit of his drink, and Akaashi can feel himself getting embarrassed for him.

 “You’ve definitely done that on purpose,” Saru grumbles, face completely red.

“I wanna go next!” Bokuto exclaims, and his gaze turns thoughtful before saying, “Never have I ever smoked.”

All of them blink, but only a few, including Akaashi, take the cup. He winces at the burning in his throat before humming when it turns sweeter.

“Okay, so I was totally expecting for Sarukui-san and Konoha-san to drink, but you too, Akaashi-san?” Onaga exclaims. Akaashi’s cheeks redden in response and he groans, hands fidgeting unconsciously. It only gets worse, though, when Bokuto adds, “I didn’t know either, Akaashi! Why didn’t you tell me?” And Akaashi knows, without looking at Bokuto, that he’s pouting.

Both Saru and Konoha start laughing at his misery when he tries to explain, “I didn’t think it was necessary  to mention it, Bokuto-san. I don’t do it often, anyway.”

This time, though, Saru’s eyebrows raise up, “Oh? Is that so?” Akaashi sends a dangerous stare his way, before adding, “Not as much as them, anyway.”

“Should I be worried about this?” Washio murmurs next to him, and Akaashi’s about to reply that _definitely not_ , but Komi talks over him.

“Okay, my turn!” Komi’s smirking, which Akaashi should register as dangerous, “Never have I ever been in handcuffs.”

A few of them chuckle at that, and Akaashi shakes his head, his own mouth turning upwards. He is definitely not expecting it when Bokuto, of all people, drinks. The surprise must show not only on his face but in almost everyone’s, because Bokuto’s cheeks turn red and he almost immediately starts explaining, “It’s not what you’re all thinking!” He’s yelling more than usual, probably due to the embarrassment, “I lost a bet, and I had to be handcuffed to Kuroo.” Bokuto’s pouting now, and Akaashi shouldn’t find this so endearing.

Komi starts laughing, “You guys should’ve been there. We were on our first year on our first summer training camp.”

Konoha and Saru start laughing too, and he’s about to ask if there had been a picture, when Washio takes out his phone and elbows Akaashi, showing a picture of a frowning Bokuto (with his hair down, and nope, Akaashi definitely doesn’t find it too adorable) and a really discomforted Kuroo, and Akaashi can’t help the laugh that comes out of him.

They keep playing for quite some time, though Akaashi can’t pinpoint exactly how much. He knows that, from the way his body’s starting to feel a little bit heavier and his head’s feeling pretty light, he’s at the fine line between tipsy and drunk. He’s not completely out of it, though, because he’s been keeping an eye on Bokuto and making sure he doesn’t drink more than a cup, and so far he’s succeeded: if only to reassure himself, Akaashi looks at Bokuto’s cup to find it full of water, and he feels strangely proud of him. Akaashi’s leaning back on his hands now, humming to some random tune, when Konoha speaks up, “Okay, last one and the game’s over! Who wants to?” Akaashi yawns as Onaga perks up, “I will!”

“Never have I ever masturbated thinkin’ of somebody in this room.”

While Onaga’s speaking, Akaashi leans forward again and lazily takes his cup, finishing it. It was probably his second? Now that he considers it, it might as well have been the third. He can’t tell, but he guesses it doesn’t really matter. Just then, Akaashi finishes drinking and looks around only to find eyes staring at him in shock, and he croaks out a “What?”

Bokuto starts laughing then, and so does Komi, followed by almost everybody else. Akaashi merely shakes his head, blinking when Bokuto, his voice slurred, even though he had only downed one cup (is Akaashi out of it completely?), confronts him, “’Kaashi, did you even heard what Onaga said?”

“Hm,” Akaashi answers, trying to remember to no avail. His mouth doesn’t seem to be obeying his brain, though, because even if he meant to stay quiet, his tongue’s talking. “He said something?”

Everyone begins laughing again, and Akaashi can’t understand for the life of him what’s so funny, and he must have said that out loud, because Bokuto starts laughing even harder, clutching his stomach and snorting. However, Akaashi can’t help but not be bothered at all when he’s the one who’s made Bokuto laugh this hard, and the setter feels his heart beating faster inside his chest, making him feel a bit dizzy.

When the laughter dies down and the only sound left is Bokuto’s hiccups of laughter, Washio speaks, voice completely serious, “I think we broke Akaashi.”

That comment starts another round of laughter, Akaashi himself chuckling slightly, before Komi interrupts, “Okay, I’m off to sleep,” As if on cue, he yawns, standing up, “Sleep wherever you prefer, ‘cause ‘m off to bed.”

“Oh,” Saru whistles, jumping after him, “Want a bed, too!” He sways on his feet, making everyone laugh again. For his part, Akaashi yawns again, laying on the floor while looking up to the ceiling.

“You’re not gonna move, Akaashi?” Konaha asks him, and Akaashi’s gaze finds him already standing and moving towards one of the visitor rooms Komi’s house has if Akaashi recalls correctly.

“Nah,” He answers, “Not feeling like it.”

Konaha snorts, “Fair enough. Goodnight!”

Akaashi nods as an answer, and in only a few minutes, everybody has left. Akaashi finally sits up, running a hand lazily through his hair, looking around to survey the situation. There are three couches in Komi’s living room, and it seems two of them are taken by Onaga and Washio. Akaashi slowly stands up, making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and he finds Bokuto there, drinking one himself.

“Want one, ‘kaashi?” Akaashi nods, watching as Bokuto pours water into another glass and hands it to him. He drinks it quickly; Akaashi didn’t know he was this thirsty. He opens his mouth to ask Bokuto for more, but the ace seems to read his mind because before he’s able to form the words, his glass is half full.

“That enough?”

Akaashi gulps it all, shivering slightly because _wow it’s actually pretty cold_ , and hands the glass back to Bokuto, who leaves it on the sink. Bokuto yawns, Akaashi following a few seconds later, before the setter makes a sound at the back of his throat, effectively gaining Bokuto’s attention, “Sleep,” Is all Akaashi says, pouting a little, and Bokuto blinks at him for a few seconds before smiling gently. Without talking, Bokuto takes Akaashi’s wrist and guides him towards the living room again, and this time all Akaashi can hear are snores. Both of them stand in front of the couch, before Akaashi collapses onto it, laying down and taking a deep breath. He feels light and in peace. He closes his eyes, and he feels Bokuto trying to move again before Akaashi, blindly, reaches out for him. Without opening his eyes, Akaashi groans slightly, murmuring a “Stay, Bokuto-san.”

A few seconds pass, and Akaashi finally opens his eyes, not thinking twice and reaching this time for something physical and not just air, for Bokuto’s shirt, pulling him towards the couch. Bokuto falls without putting much resistance, yelping a little, and Akaashi makes room for the ace. Akaashi hears Bokuto chuckling before settling down, and Akaashi’s body is definitely acting out of his own accord because he feels Bokuto’s body before he registers that he’s moved his own towards him so that his head is now resting on his chest. Bokuto rests his chin on top of Akaashi’s head, and all Akaashi is aware of is Bokuto: Bokuto’s arms around him, Bokuto’s heartbeat, which is going faster than it should but Akaashi can’t register that and its implications at this moment, Bokuto’s warm body. Unconsciously, Akaashi sighs deeply, burrowing his face into Bokuto’s chest and closing his eyes. Sleep’s calling to him, and Akaashi gives in, feeling Bokuto slightly shift and a soft kiss landing on his hair.

4\. Scared

Akaashi opens his eyes, groaning at the sound of his loud ringtone in the quiet of the house. His parents are away on a trip, and for once Akaashi is quite thankful for it. Akaashi blinks, sitting up from his laid position on the couch. The TV is still on, some random shitty program playing, and the setter reaches for his phone, accidentally knocking over the book he had been reading before falling asleep. Akaashi sees the caller’s ID and sighs gently.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice is loud, and it sounds actually scared, “Are you okay?” He asks though it’s almost an exclamation.

Akaashi’s actually considering whether he’s awake or dreaming, “I am, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies, before adding, “I was sleeping. Any particular reason why you are calling at three in the morning or can I go back to sleep?” Akaashi doesn’t mean to sound this bitter, but he’s just _so_ tired.

Bokuto is quiet on the other side, and Akaashi’s starting to think he was too harsh, but before he’s able to open his mouth to apologize, Akaashi hears a low whisper, “I had a nightmare.”

Akaashi gulps, and knows he needs to be more careful because he’s walking on tricky territory, “Do you need me to go over?” He asks, as quiet as his voice allows.

There’s a pause before Akaashi hears a quiet voice responding, “I was already heading to yours.”

“Alright,” the setter replies, “How long until you get here?” Akaashi asks, standing up from the couch and stretching, biting back a groan as his back crackles. Akaashi takes the book from the floor and puts it on the table in front of the TV, waiting for Bokuto to answer.

“A few minutes, I think.”

“Okay,” Both of them fall into a comfortable silence, without hanging up. Akaashi’s aware Bokuto needs the reassurance that Akaashi’s here, and the black-haired is willing to give it to him. Akaashi moves to the kitchen, preparing the kettle in order to make a cup of tea for Bokuto when the front door opens. He hangs up his phone, turning around to find Bokuto wet from the rain, his hair down and his eyes red, and Akaashi’s body acts out of instinct, moving towards him as though Bokuto’s the source of gravity and Akaashi has no other choice but to give in. Bokuto closes the front door, and he shudders when Akaashi covers both his cheeks and caresses the wet skin with his hands tenderly. “Come on, Bokuto-san, let’s get you warm.”

After Bokuto’s changed into new clothes, Akaashi takes a blanket from his room and comes back to the living room to find Bokuto staring at the TV with the cup of tea on his hands. His eyes seem more focused and calm now, and Akaashi’s just glad Bokuto can feel this relaxed at his house. Akaashi turns all the lights off, leaving only the TV, and puts the blanket around Bokuto’s shoulders, before settling down next to him. Akaashi yawns, “Is there anything more interesting than this?” He can’t help but ask, watching as the TV displays now a wizard-themed movie. If Akaashi tried, he knows he would at least be able to know the name, but he honestly doesn’t care.

“Excuse you!” Bokuto exclaims, “There’s nothing more interesting than Harry Potter.”

“Huh,” Akaashi rises an eyebrow, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, “Debatable. We could watch a documentary on astronomy, though.”

Akaashi smirks as Bokuto’s face turns into one of disgust, “Don’t wanna.”

“But it would help you on mathematics.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s pouting now, and Akaashi gets the urge to _kiss the pout away_ , which is a thought he quickly pushes aside, “You needn’t remind me that on a Friday night!”

“I would call this early Saturday, though.”

“Whatever!”

Akaashi lets out a laugh, and suddenly, Bokuto falls onto him. Akaashi’s sitting, his legs outstretched and feet resting on the table, and Bokuto head is on his shoulder, and this is perfectly alright. Akaashi feels Bokuto breathing deeply, taking Akaashi in, and as if it were out of habit, which Akaashi realizes faintly that it might as well be, he lifts his hand to run his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. They stay like that, enjoying each other presences for who knows how much time and Akaashi is lulled into a state of semi-sleep. At one point, though, he must’ve fallen asleep, because next time he opens his eyes, even if still dark, he feels a head resting on his thighs. Akaashi tries to calm his heart over the rapid way it’s beating to no avail, and Akaashi isn’t even surprised when the realization that he really loves this man comes to him, and all he can do is accept it and embrace it because looking down at him, how could he not.

5\. Training camp

Akaashi’s panting after running up and down the hill as a penalty for losing a game. He smiles as Yukie offers him water and takes it, moaning slightly, thankful for the relief. It’s night already, and it’s free time, but Akaashi already knows where he’s going to be spending it.

“Hey, hey, hey!” A known voice calls from behind, and Akaashi lets out a deep sigh, taking another gulp, “Akaashi!” Bokuto’s closer now. The vice-captain turns around to face him, and Bokuto looks amazing under the light of the stars and fuck, he has it bad, “Toss for me a bit?” His eyes are hopeful, and Akaashi bits his lip in order to avoid smiling softly at him. He can hear Konoha and Saru snickering from behind, but Akaashi decides to ignore in favour of not blowing any heads tonight.

“Sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies, even if his hands ache more than usual today. Akaashi has to hold back a wince, though, when Bokuto grabs his hand and starts dragging him to their free-time-practicing-gym. Kuroo’s not there yet, though. Akaashi tosses for Bokuto, even as people come and go, even if his hands have started to ache long ago (Akaashi can only pray the wounds on his fingers don’t start bleeding), even if each and every spike the other man does is mostly flawless. He stops only when both of them are breathing heavily, and both Fukurodani’s managers have come inside to tell them all that, unless they go to the cafeteria to get some food, it’s going to close and they won’t have dinner. Kuroo whistles, yelling at Lev to get up from the floor if he wants to eat, and Akaashi doesn’t miss the way Tsukishima steals glances at Kuroo, though he can’t tell if it’s out of mere interest or something more. Not like he actually cares. He’s got enough going on in his unrequired love life to last a lifetime. All of them start making their way towards the cafeteria, though the main chatters are Kuroo and Bokuto teasing each other. The conversation only dies when they’ve reached the cafeteria, where it’s loud enough that it’s not even necessary. Dinner passes by in a blur: Hinata’s sitting next to Akaashi, talking with Bokuto about everything at once.

“And then, I did a ‘woosh’, and it went right through their block!” Hinata says, loudly, making Bokuto laugh.

“I know what you mean! Just like when you’re doing an inner spike and it’s like ‘boom’!”

Hinata blinks at that, “I have never done it but you’re so cool, Bokuto-san!”

Akaashi actually fights the urge to face-palm, but he sees Kuroo doing it in his name in front of him. The setter smirks at that.

“He’s actually good at complimenting him,” Kuroo comments, and Akaashi nods.

“Too good,” He pauses, “I hope it doesn’t get to his head too much.”

“Would that be so bad, though?” Kuroo asks, and Akaashi can tell it is genuine curiosity. However, he doesn’t have an answer, and he spends a few seconds sorting his mind out before finally deciding what to say.

“I mean,” Akaashi starts, making sure Bokuto’s invested in whatever he’s screaming with Hinata so he doesn’t hear, “Bokuto-san is really good,” Akaashi's mind takes him back to all the times Bokuto’s comforted him, has helped him get through whatever was blocking him, and the times he has done so in return, and he knows his face has turned softer, and from the look in Kuroo’s face, he has realized it too, “He’s one of the top five, in the end. And yet, he’s still pretty delicate,” Akaashi shrugs, not offering more information in that matter, “So you just have to be careful, when something so strong can turn extremely fragile in a few seconds.”

Kuroo nods, acknowledging Akaashi’s words, and he notices that Hinata and Bokuto have stopped talking. The setter risks a glance at them and finds Bokuto staring at him intently, and Akaashi swallows under it, hands automatically twiddling. He slightly grimaces as he touches a few bruises on them, but Bokuto notices anyway, because not only five seconds later, he’s screaming his name.

“Akaashi!”

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” The dark-haired says, getting up from his seat, nodding goodbye to Kuroo, who smirks back, and Bokuto’s yelling again, “Come on, we’re going to the infirmary!”

“There’s no need for that, Bokuto-san.”

“Captain’s orders!”

“Could you stop yelling?” Akaashi complains but follows him nonetheless. However, as soon as they’re outside the cafeteria, Bokuto surprises Akaashi by taking his wrist and leading him to a more private place, which happens to be a lonely class which hasn’t even been turned into a dormitory. However, there appear to be some bags with, Akaashi surprisingly notes, bandages. How convenient. “Bokuto-san? What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you stop?”

“Huh?”

Bokuto turns to face him, face deadly serious, and Akaashi gulps under those golden eyes. The wing spiker takes Akaashi’s hands in his and turns them upwards, and Akaashi holds back a wince as he notices the state of them. They’re red, even though at least half an hour has passed since he last tossed, and the skin around his nails is picked, courtesy of Akaashi’s nervous habits, which Bokuto is already aware of. The captain repeats his question, “Why didn’t you stop, Akaashi?”

“It didn’t hurt?” It comes off as a question even though it’s the truth. This does happen, too often for Akaashi’s liking, but it happens nonetheless, “It’s alright, though,” He adds, because he doesn’t like the way Bokuto’s looking at him, as though he were something precious, as though he were close to killing everything that has damaged Akaashi in any way.

Bokuto shakes his head, taking bandages out of one of the bags, and tenderly wrapping Akaashi’s fingers in it. Akaashi almost chokes on air, the action too soft for his liking, too much for his heart. Akaashi is aware his pale cheeks are completely red, and he almost passes out when Bokuto brings his fingers to his lips after finishing wrapping them and kisses them.

“Bokuto-san, what are-why are you…” Akaashi manages to articulate, but Bokuto only smiles that small smile of his which Akaashi has yet to see in public, and Akaashi ignores the fact that he’s feeling hot all over and that his cheeks are burning.

“Come on, Akaashi! Let’s go to bed!” Bokuto answers, taking Akaashi’s bandaged hand in his and pulling him towards the door. Akaashi’s too stunned to even notice what is going on.

That night, after everyone is asleep and Akaashi’s staring at his still bandaged hands, restless, his own fingers itching to pick at his own skin, Akaashi sighs and sits up, looking around until his eyes land on a person he knows all too well. Akaashi gets up, sending everything to hell, and moves towards him, skipping through the people on the floor with ease. Surprisingly, Bokuto hasn’t turned that much in his sleep: he’s looking at the ceiling, snoring and Akaashi touches his shoulder lightly before whispering, “Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi has slept so many times near (well, at this point, he might as well say with) Bokuto he knows that, contrary to popular belief, Bokuto is a light sleeper. The setter looks as the other man blinks at him sleepily before recognizing, and just as the younger man is about to explain himself, he’s being grabbed onto the ace’s cot. Akaashi lets out a surprised sound, landing on top of the older man, who positions them so they’re laying side to side, looking at each other. As if he were acting on pure instinct, Bokuto circles one arm around Akaashi’s waist and puts him flush against him. With his other hand, he finds Akaashi’s, and squeezes it, Akaashi automatically mimicking the movement. With that feeling of security, Akaashi closes his eyes and settles onto Bokuto’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing him deeply, murmuring a gentle: “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s response is another squeeze to his hand and a kiss on his forehead, and Akaashi’s heart feels content and he’s decided not to dwell on all the meanings this behaviour could have because that’s a matter for another day.

+1

Akaashi hums while eating onigiri and waiting for Bokuto to buy his own dinner. They’re on a local festival, one they hadn’t gone the previous years, mainly due to wrong timing. Bokuto’s blinding tonight: he’s wearing a gold and white _Yukata_ , which only makes Akaashi all too aware of how fucked he is. It seems, though, that it’s not his secret anymore, because not so long ago, when they’d spotted Kuroo and, surprisingly, Tsukishima, the Nekoma captain had patted him on the back after looking at Bokuto, wishing him good luck. Akaashi had rolled his eyes, but looking at Bokuto’s muscular back noticeable even through his clothing while he’s chatting with a man from a stall who sells _Yakiniku_ , he knows he’s going to need all the luck there is in the world. He’s so lost in his thoughts, all regarding the man in front of him, that he doesn’t even register Bokuto waving in front of him until the man shakes him, startling Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” He’s screaming, and Akaashi blinks, returning to the real world.

“I’m here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies, ignoring the heat coming up his neck. ´

Bokuto’s frowning, “Are you good, Akaashi?” Suddenly, he seems to remember something, “Wait! I forgot that you’re not a fan of crowded and loud places,” Bokuto’s eyes have widened, and Akaashi opens his mouth because, while that is true, that’s not the reason he had been spacing out earlier, “Fuck, I’m sorry I took so long to buy the _Yakiniku_ , but the owner was an old friend of my parents, and he gave it free to me, but we can leave now!”

Akaashi bites his lip, hoping his eyes aren’t showing the amount of love he has for this man, “I’m good, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi shakes off his insecure thoughts and reaches for Bokuto’s hand, allowing a small smile to appear on his face when Bokuto intertwines their fingers. Akaashi takes the lead this time, finishing his onigiri with his free hand, and they’re walking side by side, shoulders bumping occasionally but their hands still together. Bokuto’s eating, loudly as always, and it seems to be good meat, because he moans from time to time, making Akaashi’s interiors feel a bit too hot for his liking. Music can be heard from the end of the street, and Akaashi can tell, even if he isn’t wearing any glasses, that couples are dancing to it.

Akaashi knows he would never do this with anyone else, but he’s also aware this is Bokuto, and he makes Akaashi do irrational things he would never do.

“Let’s dance,” Akaashi states. Bokuto blinks before looking at the younger man. He looks shocked, and Akaashi can relate, because he doesn’t know what came over him, and the nervousness is starting to get the better of him and Bokuto must notice because he squeezes Akaashi’s hand in his before his face breaks out in a wide grin.

“Let’s, Akaashi!” He begins to run, Akaashi behind him, hand in hand, and once they’ve reached the street, Bokuto gathers him in his arms, even if both of them are panting. The music’s slow, traditional, and Akaashi notices faintly that there is a curious mix of older and younger couples, but he knows none of that matters when Bokuto is this close to him. He can see details better now, from the way Bokuto’s eyes are shinier the closer you are to them, to the way his lips aren’t chapped at all, unlike Akaashi’s. The dance’s nothing special; it’s mainly swaying slowly, and Akaashi puts a little of room between both of them, looking into Bokuto’s golden eyes, and letting his eyes wander over the other’s face. Akaashi’s staring, _he always is_ , but never so boldly.

“What’re you thinking about, ‘kaashi?”

_“How much I want to kiss you.”_

Bokuto blinks, cheeks reddening, and Akaashi separates completely so he isn’t touching Bokuto anymore, horrified, putting a bit of space between them and covering his mouth with his hands. Did he really just say that, out loud?

“Fuck, wait, no Bokuto-san, I didn’t,” Akaashi rambling, he knows that and he’s red to the tip of his ears, “I wasn’t thinking, I swear, I just- _”_

Then, Bokuto starts laughing. Loud and clear, way higher than the music for Akaashi, who is mortified.

This is it. This is how he dies. How he’s supposed to fix this, he doesn’t know. He can’t just go and say it’s not true because Bokuto wouldn’t believe him, but Akaashi would rather die than to have a life without Bokuto, so there has to be another solution to this mess he’s gotten himself into because his damn mouth didn’t coordinate with his brain. Akaashi’s hands cover his face, and he’s so deep in his spiral of thoughts and situations and solutions that when Bokuto grabs his hands, he’s startled.

Without moving them, Akaashi apologizes once again, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t…” Akaashi trails off when Bokuto takes his hands off his face, and the setter gulps, looking everywhere but Bokuto, wishing to go back in time except that the ace puts his hands on Akaashi’s cheeks, forcing him to look. Akaashi knows he doesn’t have a choice, so he takes a deep breath and prepares for the consequences, finally glancing at Bokuto but he isn’t expecting it when suddenly Akaashi feels lips on his.

Akaashi lets out a surprised sound, and Bokuto laughs in response. Akaashi comes back to his senses and he kisses back, drowning on Bokuto’s lips, which taste of meat and sweets. Kissing Bokuto is both everything Akaashi has been dreaming of and nothing like those dreams at all: the reality cannot compare. On one hand, it’s intense, just like everything regarding Bokuto is: it requires his full attention and collaboration, and on the other hand, it’s also caring and tender. How Bokuto manages both, Akaashi doesn’t know, but he doesn’t care either. It feels fucking amazing and his heart’s beating way too fast. One of Bokuto’s hands is on his back while the other is on his neck, but Akaashi can’t tell when exactly he had moved them. For his part, Akaashi’s hands are in Bokuto’s hair, caressing and tugging a bit.

Akaashi tilts his head to find a better angle and moans slightly when he finds it. He sucks on Bokuto’s lower lip, before Bokuto groans and separates, Akaashi following him with his eyes closed. Bokuto laughs and Akaashi opens them, breathing heavily. The sight before him is one he doesn’t wish to forget: Bokuto’s hair is completely disheveled, his face and lips are red and he’s panting. Akaashi lowers his hands from Bokuto’s hair to his cheeks, stroking, and Akaashi watches as Bokuto leans into the touch. The younger man’s heart is close to bursting from all the love he has for him.

“I didn’t know you could be so bold, Akaashi,” Bokuto speaks, voice rough when he’s more or less regained his breathing under control.

Akaashi shakes his head, “Me neither,” He pauses, hesitating before asking, “For how long?”

“Hm,” Bokuto gaze turns pensive before he shakes his head, “I don’t know! But it doesn’t matter, does it, Akaashi?” He’s grinning now, “I get to kiss you all I want now!”

Akaashi makes a sound from the back of his throat, and he’s just _so_ happy, he takes Bokuto by the neck and pulls him in, lips colliding once again.

 

A few hours later, Akaashi finds himself home: both his parents are sleeping, and he puts his index finger on his lips, signaling for Bokuto to be quiet. Bokuto nods, understanding, or so Akaashi hopes. They go quietly to Akaashi’s room, and once Akaashi closes the door and turns on the lights, he’s being pushed against the door and being kissed deeply. Akaashi hums, taking in all of Bokuto, his hands moving on Bokuto’s back, pure muscle and Akaashi groans when he thinks that it’s all his. They separate, and Bokuto takes the chance and starts by kissing Akaashi’s cheeks before going for his jaw and, afterwards, to his neck. Akaashi rests his head against the door, allowing Bokuto more room, and stifling back a moan as Bokuto sucks his neck and bits lightly before running his tongue over the bite, “Bokuto…” Akaashi sighs, feeling his legs shaking. Bokuto shakes his head, his lips making a way upward until they reach Akaashi’s ear, where he tugs gently on his earlobe, before whispering, “You can call me Koutarou.”

Akaashi’s wants to reply but he isn’t able to, mainly because he outright shivers when he feels the other’s breath. Akaashi actually whines when Bokuto gets away from him, panting, and Akaashi didn’t know he could be so needy, but Akaashi _wants_ more, _needs_ more. His gaze falls upon Bokuto, taking in the way his eyes have turned a darker gold, and Akaashi unconsciously licks his lips. Bokuto moves towards him again and Akaashi meets him halfway, but this kiss is much tender and delicate. When they pull apart, forehead’s resting against each other, breathing each other’s breaths, Akaashi feels like he’s got it all. The silence is broken when Bokuto croaks out, “Let’s go to sleep.”

They take a long time to get ready, mainly because now that they have both tasted each other, none of them can keep their hands off each other. They somehow manage, though, and Akaashi watches as Bokuto nears his bed before turning off the lights and going after him. Bokuto’s laying on his back and Akaashi rests his head against his chest, pressing a kiss to it before yawning. The captain moves his hands, looking for Akaashi’s, humming when he finally finds them.

“You know, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto starts, “This doesn’t feel different to all the times we’ve slept together before,” He punctuates his point with a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head.

“Well, now I get to do this,” Akaashi stands up a bit, kissing Bokuto on the mouth, “as many times,” He gives him another peck, “As I want.”

He smiles softly, caressing Bokuto’s face, “You can call me Keiji, by the way.”

Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi lies down again, resting his head on the other’s chest again, “Keiji,” Bokuto tries, and Akaashi shivers, feeling his name reverberating through the other's chest.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi tries, and he loves the way the name feels on his throat and on his tongue. Akaashi closes his eyes, before whispering, “You know that I love you,” It’s a statement, not a question, and Akaashi feels Bokuto’s body tense before relaxing.

“I do,” Bokuto replies before he takes a deep breath, “And you know I love you too.”

Akaashi smiles, sleep getting to him, the warmth of the body next to him too inviting to refuse. He feels the luckiest person alive, and perhaps he is, because he has loved this man for so long, he has lost count of when it started, and he just happens to be loved back. And what a wonderful feeling it is, to love and be loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! references!  
> I had the hardest time in my life remembering the Fukurodani's volleyball team members rip so thanks to the [haikyuu!! wiki](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Fukur%C5%8Ddani_Academy) for that!  
> I also had to educate myself on Japanese clothes for the festival (I didn't get into too much detail, but in case anyone's interested, here's what a [yukata](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yukata) is!)  
> Also, for anyone who doesn't know, here's what a [Yakiniku](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yakiniku) is (makes me wanna eat meat every time woops)  
> And last but not least, thanks to one of my best friends who helped me with the whole alcohol part bc I have never drunk in my life and I don't know a thing and also for helping me pushing onward with this monster!! <3  
> That's all I think. Thanks for reading once again, and don't forget to leave a comment/kudos if you feel like it!


End file.
